Por si volvieras
by IzzieBlake
Summary: Solo bastó un golpe, efímero seco y rudo, un golpe bastó para que su vida entera se hubiese destrozado, un golpe bastó para que aquellos ojos color miel que una vez le vieron con tanto amor, ahora le miraran con extrañeza. MIMATO
1. Nada

**Por si volvieras**

Fue un golpe seco, fuerte y ensordecedor, seguido del chirriante ruido de cristales rompiéndose acompañado de un profundo y desesperante silencio, él, instintivamente cerró sus ojos con fuerza y encogió su cuerpo, sintiendo como los cristales rozaban su cuerpo y le herían.

Sus ojos se abrieron por un segundo y pudo verlo: el cuerpo de ella elevándose ligeramente del asiento, sus brazos extendidos y su cabello danzando al movimiento frenético del automóvil que ellos abordaban, sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse e intentó alzar su mano y sostenerla entre sus brazos, fuerte para nunca soltarla, pero había perdido el poder sobre su cuerpo y sólo era capaz de sentir como éste se golpeaba contra el fierro del automóvil, que había perdido el control tan sólo diez segundos atrás.

Su conciencia en algún punto del accidente se perdió y lo último que sus pensamientos registraron fue la impotencia de no haberla sostenido, de no haberla protegido, de no haber sentido su piel, su dulce aroma, su amor.

Aunque fuere por última vez….

* * *

Capítulo Uno

En la Nada

Todo había sucedido muy rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había terminado postrada en una cama en un hospital, sus parpados pesaban, su cabeza dolía, su cuerpo entero dolía y la molesta luz de su habitación la tenía irritada.

Despertó en la madrugada, con la garganta seca, un dolor punzante, molesto y fuerte en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y muy cansada para emitir alguna palabra, sus padres estaban con ella, su mamá se había lanzado a llorarle encima y besarle la frente, gesto que en ese momento le había molestado, pues todo su cuerpo estaba pesado y adolorido, a los minutos un doctor había entrado, quitándole a su madre de encima y haciéndole un chequeo rápido, Mimi no supo más que pasó en esa madrugada, su cuerpo había caído en un profundo sueño.

No entendía como había terminado en un hospital, había sido un choque pequeño, no era tan grave para haber terminado en el hospital, su padre había rebasado un poco la velocidad y consecuencia de eso había chocado la parte de atrás de otro automóvil, sí, se había golpeado con el movimiento brusco, pero nunca imaginó que el golpe hubiera sido tan grave, al menos, sentía alivio al saber que sus padres estaban bien.

— ¡Mi amor!—exclamó su madre una vez ella había vuelto abrir sus ojos, esta vez no se le había lanzado encima, acariciaba su mejilla con cariño y su rostro marcaba un dejo de tristeza, la cual había asociado con verla postrada en la camilla—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegra que estés despierta, mi vida—dijo lagrimeando e hipeando—. Hubiera muerto si te hubiese pasado algo.

Mimi sonrió a medias, sintiéndose demasiado cansada para mantener una conversación fluida con su mamá.

—El doctor vendrá a realizarte unos exámenes para determinar cómo está todo, mi princesa, si todo está bien te darán el alto pronto, pero…—su mamá calló abruptamente y eso le alertó, sintió como su corazón había empezado a palpitar fuerte, temiendo que algo malo hubiera pasado, quizás a su papá que no lo miraba en su habitación.

— ¿Pero?—logró articular, sintiendo la molesta sequedad en su garganta. — ¿Papá está bien?

Su madre frunció el ceño, Mimi se extrañó ante el rostro confuso de su madre, no entendía, su padre también iba en el automóvil, quizás había sido producto de su imaginación verlo en la madrugada, quizás el accidente si hubiese sido muy grave.

—Papá tuvo que presentarse al trabajo, cariño, su jefe se puso muy gruñón y no le quiso dar más permisos, todo está bien con él.

Mimi suspiró aliviada, permitiéndose relajar el cuerpo y también alejar los pensamientos negativos dentro de ella.

—Cariño—llamó su madre, esta vez sosteniendo sus manos con delicadeza, su rostro se miraba desencajado, lleno de tristezas—. Es sobre Yamato, él está delicado, estamos esperando a ver cómo responde, él todavía no ha salido de la operación.

— ¿Yamato?—soltó Mimi con extrañeza, ¿Por qué su mamá estaba hablando de Yamato? Su mamá apenas y sabía de él, y las pocas veces que lo vio fue en las reuniones que hacía en su casa, o cuando él llegaba junto con Tai a visitarla. — No entiendo, ¿Qué pasó con él?

Su mamá soltó su mano como si quemase, sus ojos se agrandaron y su rostro mostraba más extrañeza que la de segundos atrás, Mimi entendía mucho menos las reacciones de su progenitora.

—Mimi, cariño, Yamato iba contigo en el accidente, ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Yamato no iba conmigo en el accidente—exclamó ella casi en un grito, ¿Qué le pasaba a su mamá?—. Solo estábamos nosotros, mamá, tú, papá y yo, chocamos contra la parte trasera de un carro y no recuerdo más nada.

Su madre enmudeció viéndola con el rostro desencajado, eso a ella le había molestado e irritado un poco, puesto que sentía que su mamá estaba viendo a un fantasma horrible y no a ella.

—Cariño, eso fue hace mucho—susurró su madre, más para ella que para Mimi—. Yo…iré hablar con el doctor.

Y sin mediar más palabras, la dejó sola en aquella habitación.

* * *

El doctor entró a los pocos minutos que su mamá la había dejado, Mimi lo observó en silencio, era un señor alto, robusto, canoso y de ojos azules, por un segundo pensó que estaba viendo a Santa Claus, su mirada se miraba dulce y su barba daba aire a ese personaje navideño, él se acercó a ella y ella cortó de inmediato ese pensamiento.

—Buenos días, jovencita, me alegra mucho que ya estés con nosotros.

Mimi sonrió por cortesía, el doctor robusto se acercó a ella y sin mediar muchas palabras le hizo un chequeo rápido, revisando sus ojos y pecho y tomando su pulso, terminado eso, jaló una silla y se sentó un lado de ella, sosteniendo un lápiz y carpeta.

—Te haré unas cuantas preguntas, solo por rutina, ¿Está bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencida, no quería hablar más, se sentía muy cansada.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

—Mimi Tachikawa—logró musitar, intranquila ante esa pregunta obvia.

—Muy bien, Mimi, ¿Así te puedo llamar?—ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. — ¿Estudias?

—Sí, estudio en la universidad, Gastronomía.

—Bien—dijo él, anotándolo en un papel— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintidós años—respondió ella, convencida.

El doctor dejó de anotar y la miró fijamente, ella se sintió extraña y un mal presentimiento invadió su ser.

—Mimi, ¿Me puedes decir en qué año estamos?

—Estamos en el 2010—contestó ella, sintiéndose poco segura de su respuesta, su último recuerdo eran las vacaciones en la playa con sus padres y como al regreso habían chocado contra un automóvil, ella golpeándose y todo volviéndose negro.

El doctor apuntó una vez más antes de voltear a mirarla de nuevo, Mimi se encogió sobre la camilla, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó ella, tratando de mover su cuerpo, pero éste seguía adolorido y aturdido impidiéndole moverse como deseaba.

—Mimi—dijo él en voz suave, como cuando un padre le habla a su hijo pequeño—. Hoy es 26 de diciembre del 2015, tuviste un accidente automovilístico en Odaiba el 23 de diciembre.

Mimi enmudeció, ¿Cómo era posible eso? Su pulso se aceleró y la máquina a su lado empezó a sonar al ritmo de las palpitaciones aceleradas de su corazón, pronto se percató de la decoración de su habitación, en una de las mesitas había un pequeño árbol navideño y las ventanas estaban decoradas con luces navideñas.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Ella lo recordaba perfectamente, las vacaciones en la playa, las risas, las comidas deliciosas, los cocteles junto con su madre, el regreso y el accidente de carretera, el golpe que la aturdió y todo volviéndose negro.

No podía ser posible y no quería creer que de eso, ya habían pasado cinco años, ¡Ella no los recordaba!, ella no podía recordar más nada, por más que cerraba sus ojos y apretaba su cabeza con sus manos, ejerciendo más fuerza de la necesaria, ella no podía recordar.

Absolutamente nada….

—Mimi—llamó el doctor, con cariño, sosteniendo sus manos y alejándolas de su cabeza—. Tranquila—.dijo en voz suave—. Tranquila.

—No puedo…—susurró ella, sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba de miedo—. No puedo recordar nada—dijo, más para ella que para el doctor, sintiendo terror ante un nuevo mundo que ella desconocía por completo.

—Esto es transitorio, debido al golpe de tu cabeza en el accidente has perdido parte de tus recuerdos, ellos vendrán poco a poco, solo no lo fuerces, esto es temporal.

¿Parte de sus recuerdos?

Ella no había perdido partes de sus recuerdos, ella había perdido cinco años de su vida, cinco años que en ese momento no estaban con ella, que ni siquiera golpeteaban con alguna vivencia, un pequeño recuerdo, un rostro, una sonrisa de absolutamente nadie, ¡No había nada! Su mente estaba en blanco.

Como si nunca hubiesen pasado esos cinco años.

* * *

El doctor no dijo mucho después de eso, habló con sus padres explicándoles lo sucedido y luego de eso dejó la habitación sin mediar más palabras, su papá la había llenado de muchos besos y abrazos, seguida de su mamá y con ese pequeño gesto el miedo desapareció por completo, si sus padres estaban con ella, la carga se sentía mucho más ligera.

—Entonces… ¿Tengo veintisiete años?

Preguntó ella, una vez sus padres la habían soltado y se habían sentado a un lado de ella, sus padres evitaron su mirada y Mimi pudo notar como sus rostros se entristecían ante esa pregunta, eso oprimió su pecho, ella no quería encontrase en esa situación y que sus padres la vieran de esa forma, le hacía sentir como una discapacitada.

Mimi apartó su mirada también, molesta consigo misma ante esa situación, molesta ante el silencio y ante el vacío en esa habitación y fue en ese momento en que deparó en lo realmente vacía que estaba la habitación.

¿Dónde estaban todos?

Sus amigos no estaban encima de ella, llenándola de abrazos y lloriqueos justo como su mamá había hecho horas antes, ¿Por qué no estaban con ella? ¿A caso había pasado algo malo con ellos? Especialmente, ¿Por qué Taichi no estaba con ella? ¿A caso ellos también habían sufrido el accidente y solo Yamato y ella estuvieron en condiciones graves?

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

— ¿Dónde está Tai? ¿Y los chicos?—Demandó ella, alarmada y preocupada, especialmente por Taichi y el silencio reinante en esa habitación le desesperaba, su madre mordía su labio inferior y su padre rascaba su cabeza mirando hacia el piso. —. ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Algo le pasó a Tai? ¿O a los chicos? ¿Ellos también iban con nosotros cuando pasó el accidente?

—No, cariño—respondió su papá al cabo de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos—. Los chicos están en la sala de espera, esperando la pronta recuperación de ustedes dos.

—Yo ya estoy bien, ¿Por qué no los dejan entrar?—apremió ella—. Quiero ver a Taichi, necesito ver que está bien.

—Mi vida, ese es el asunto—contestó esta vez su madre, un tanto renuente—. Han pasado cinco años, amor, cinco años que tú no recuerdas, tu papá y yo creemos que te abrumaras demasiado si todos ellos entran de un solo a verte.

—Sí, amor, lo mejor es esperar a que te den el alta y estés más cómoda, en tu casa—. Añadió su papá, con voz quebradiza, justo esa voz que él hacía cuando ocultaba parte de la verdad.

— ¿En mi casa? ¿Ya no vivo con ustedes?

—No cariño, te mudaste hace algunos años.

— ¿Me fui con Taichi?

Sus padres una vez más guardaron silencio y Mimi supo que algo malo había pasado con ella y con Taichi, quien en su memoria y corazón él palpitaba ardiente, en sus recuerdos la profunda relación que mantenía con Taichi seguía intacta.

—Ya no estoy con él, ¿Verdad?—susurró sabiendo que ese profundo silencio se debía a una triste y única verdad.

—No—dijo su papá—. Poco tiempo después de ese choque terminaron.

La respuesta que ella ya sabía cayó como un balde de agua fría, helándole no solo la piel, sino su corazón y alma, su relación con Tai era la mejor, él era su alma gemela, el amor de su vida, la persona con la que se miraba casada, el hombre que ella amaba con pasión y ahora, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no era parte de ese presente tan horrible que estaba viviendo.

—Quiero verlo—pidió, con voz entre cortada, sus ojos lagrimeaban y su garganta ardía, sabía que tarde o temprano rompería a llorar.

La puerta corrediza se abrió, apareciendo el doctor con lápiz y carpeta en mano, medio unas cuantas palabras con sus padres, y pronto un par de enfermeras la prepararon para llevarla a hacerle unos exámenes, revisar su herida punzante en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y determinar su condición actual.

El resto del día se la pasó en eso y tras un chequeo general, el doctor determinó que pasaría una noche más en el hospital, tendría que volver al hospital para el resultado de sus exámenes y posteriormente para que le retiraran los puntos de su herida y luego...ella no sabía que vendría luego de eso.

El doctor recomendó el mayor reposo y le dio una incapacidad, recomendó a su vez que hasta que ella estuviera completamente bien, estuviera al cuidado de sus padres, Mimi sintió alivio, ella no quería estar sola en ese extraño y nuevo mundo.

* * *

—Hola, Mimi.

Mimi alzó la mirada, encontrándose con sus amigas de antaño, Sora, Hikari y una llorosa Miyako que así como había hecho su mamá, se había lanzado a su regazo lloriqueándole y murmurando palabras que ella apenas podía entender.

Hacía algunos minutos sus padres la habían dejado sola en la habitación, ambos fueron hasta su nueva casa a buscarle una mudada, al parecer ahora vivía en Tokio, así que tardarían un poco en ir y venir hasta el hospital que se encontraba en Odaiba, por lo que sus amigas habían aprovechado a verle, ella, estaba alegre de tenerlas ahí, sin embargo había pedido a sus padres por Tai y ellos habían mandado a sus amigas, en un intento de protegerla de una verdad que ya había vivido.

—Ya, Yolei, la vas a asfixiar—dijo Kari entre risas, acompañada por Sora y también por ella, que a pesar del dolor le parecía cómica y algo exagerada la reacción de su amiga, al menos eso no había cambiado en estos cinco años.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Mimi?—preguntó Sora, más para romper el hielo que por cualquier otro motivo, a ella también se le veía un deje de tristeza, su cabello se mantenía igual y su rostro se miraba más maduro, más de mujer, pero siempre manteniendo esa delicadez que tanto le caracterizaba—. ¿Duele mucho tu cabeza?

—Si—dijo ella—. Estuve con anestesia toda la noche, pero en la mañana dolió bastante, me han dado medicamento y a pesar de que sigue doliendo ahora es tolerable.

Miyako se levantó de su regazo, aun lagrimeando e hipeando, se miraba muy bonita, tenía unos aros cuadrados que le hacían ver más profesional y adulta y su cabello estaba corto, un poquito abajo de los hombros, eso le sorprendió un poco, estaba acostumbrada a verla siempre con su cabello largo.

— ¿Es verdad que no recuerdas nada?—preguntó Miyako aun entre pequeños sollozos ganándose una mirada reprochadora de parte de sus dos amigas.

—Yolei—susurró Hikari con advertencia, seguramente sus padres habían pedido prudencia ante tal tema, queriendo una vez más, protegerla de algo que era inevitable, Mimi ignoró eso y se dedicó a observar a su amiga, había vuelto a tener el cabello corto y se le miraba más cuerpo que desde la última vez que la registro en su memoria, estaba muy hermosa, así como sus dos amigas, ¿Y ella? ¿Cómo se miraría?

—No lo olvidé todo—contestó al cabo de unos minutos, mirando hacia el techo—. No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó en estos últimos cinco años, mis últimos recuerdos son las vacaciones que tuve con mis padres en Okinawa, es todo, no tengo más nada, por más que lo intento, los recuerdos no quieren venir.

—No lo fuerces—dijo Sora, colocando su mano en su hombro y apretándole ligeramente—. Entre más lo intentes, menos lo lograras, esto solo es temporal.

—Yo…no sé qué tan cierto sea eso…—soltó, sintiendo muy dentro de su corazón que eso no ocurriría.

— ¡Es muy cierto, Mimi!—dijo Miyako, apremiante y animada—. Ya verás que de un día para otro recordarás todo y esto quedará como una vivencia para contar a nuestros hijos.

Mimi asintió no muy convencida, queriendo no alarmar a sus amigas, quienes se miraban afligidas y lo suficientemente preocupadas para agregarles más peso a la carga.

— ¿Y Yamato?—preguntó ella, recordando lo que su mamá había dicho horas atrás—. Me dijeron que iba conmigo en el accidente, pero no entiendo que hacíamos nosotros, es más, mis padres no me han contado como fue el accidente, ¿Él está bien?

Las chicas guardaron silencio, sus rostros cabizbajos le consternaba de sobremanera, volviendo al ambiente tenso de antes, ninguna se atrevió a mirarla y parecía que estuvieran en un funeral y no con ella, hecho que le volvió a alarmar, ella no podría soportar la perdida de uno de sus amigos, eso sería mucho para ella.

—Yamato ya está fuera de peligro—dijo Kari, rompiendo el tenso silencio—. Todavía no lo hemos podido ver, está en cuidados intensivos aún.

Mimi suspiró aliviada al saber que su amigo estaba con bien, sin embargo, no entendía porque sus amigas no se miraban alegres ante tal noticia, parecía como que si algo verdaderamente malo le había pasado a él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Ustedes podrían decirme? ¿Dónde estábamos para que ocurriera el accidente?

—No sabemos mucho—dijo Sora—. Un camión les golpeó, sacándolos de la carretera, si están vivos es por un milagro, el chofer que los llevaba también sobrevivió.

— ¿Chofer?—preguntó ella, extrañada, ¿Por qué un chofer la llevaría a ella y a Yamato hacia un mismo—suponía—destino?

—Sí, ustedes iban en un taxi—contestó Miyako—. Celebramos nuestra cena navideña en casa de Sora, que esta vez tocó ahí y ustedes decidieron regresar en taxi, porque ya era muy tarde y estaban bebidos.

Mimi guardó silencio, todavía no entendía por qué estaba con Yamato en ese automóvil y no quiso seguir preguntando por eso, su cabeza comenzaba a doler con más fuerza y sabía que era debido a todas las dudas que tenía dentro de ella, necesitaba descansar por un segundo, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo hasta que cruzara palabras con Taichi.

—Chicas—llamó ella atrayendo la atención inmediata de las tres—. Necesito hablar con Tai.

—No creo que sea buena idea—susurró Miyako lo suficientemente alto para que Mimi escuchara.

—Por favor—pidió Mimi—. Mis padres ya me dijeron que no estoy con él, pero, yo necesito hablar con él y….—Mimi quiso decir algo más, pero las palabras no quisieron salir de sus labios, puesto que no sabía que hablar con él, no sabía cómo estaba con él, si él la seguía queriendo, si eran amigos o nunca más habían hablado, ¿Cómo reaccionaría si Taichi no quisiera hablar con ella?, quizás, eso sí la mataría de dolor, sus pensamientos se cortaron ante el profundo dolor que sentía en su garganta, sabía que de un momento a otro rompería en llanto.

Sora tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, transmitiéndole fuerzas y tranquilizándola casi de inmediato.

—Iré por él—prometió ella, acariciando su débil mano y hablándole casi con amor maternal—. No creas que no quiere verte, necesitas reposo y no podemos estar todos en la habitación, pero te dejaremos sola para que puedas hablar con él, ¿Si?

Mimi asintió, sintiendo como su corazón latía enloquecido, notó como Miyako había lanzado una mala mirada a Sora y como Hikari la jaloneaba para que no dijera nada eso provocó aún más nervios en ella, ¿Por qué Miyako se ponía tan incómoda? ¿Tan mal había quedado con él?

* * *

La puerta corrediza se abrió y Mimi sintió como su corazón se congeló dentro de ella, Taichi entró por la puerta, con la cabeza gacha y sus manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos, algo que él hacía cuando sabía que había actuado mal, Mimi se sintió desfallecer cuando alzó su rostro y sus ojos chocaron con los de ella, su mirada estaba triste y pronto ella se sintió triste, su cabello estaba más corto que la última vez que lo registró en sus recuerdos, su rostro se miraba más adulto y su cuerpo más fornido, Mimi pudo reconocer esa belleza que tanto le encantaba pero era su mirada, melancólica, triste y de arrepentimiento que estaba causando estragos dentro de ella.

—Hola, princesa.

Dijo él casi en un murmullo y ella sintió ese saludo lejano y helado, Mimi quiso responder pero las palabras se enredaron en su lengua, Taichi se mantenía cerca de la puerta, inseguro de acercarse a ella.

—Lamento mucho lo que sucedió.

Mimi asintió con la cabeza, los nervios recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo y todas las preguntas que quería hacerle se diluyeron en su miedo, Mimi pronto se sintió tonta, había insistido tanto en querer verle y ahora que lo tenía enfrente no se atrevía a encararlo.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?—preguntó él—. Supimos que te hicieron unos exámenes por el golpe que tienes.

—Duele bastante—se atrevió a decir, tras unos cuantos segundos en silencio—. Me han dado medicamentos para el dolor, pero siempre se siente, es molesto.

—Sí, dolerá unos días, pero pasará pronto.

Mimí asintió con un movimiento de cabeza sin atreverse a decir algo más, notó como Tai rascaba su cabeza incomodo o quizás nervioso y Mimí comenzó a sentir pánico ante ese molesto silencio, ella detestaba el silencio y más cuando se trataba de personas importantes.

—He perdido mis recuerdos—se atrevió a decir, su labio inferior temblaba y sentía que no sería capaz de terminar con su oración—. El doctor dice que es temporal, pero en este momento, no recuerdo los últimos cinco años de mi vida y yo…yo…quiero saber…que fue lo que pasó, aunque mañana despierte con todos mis recuerdos, hoy estoy muy confundida.

Taichi arrugó su rostro, formando un mueca de culpa y quizás arrepentimiento, a paso lento se acercó hacia ella, su cuerpo se tensó y sintió como su corazón se desbordaba de angustia, ahora, en frente la situación ya no quería saber nada, teniendo miedo que su relación hubiese terminado por alguna infidelidad o por culpa suya.

—Todo fue mi culpa, Mimi—dijo él, a la vez que se sentaba a su lado, su rostro deprimido denotaba sinceridad—. Era muy inmaduro en ese tiempo, yo quería salir, estar de parranda con el equipo de la universidad y luego surgió la beca a Taiwán y sentí que no sería capaz de mantener una relación a distancia, fui un cobarde y me fui por el lado más sencillo, por la más fácil.

— ¿Botar una relación de casi tres años? ¿Eso fue lo más fácil?

Mimí quería llorar, la desilusión de esa respuesta había sido incluso más fuerte que la misma desilusión de sus recuerdos perdidos, ella se había enamorado perdidamente de él, ella había entregado lo mejor de su vida, lo mejor de ella a él y él lo había visto tan insignificante que prefirió cortar con ella antes de luchar por su relación, todo dentro de ella dolía, dolía fuerte, dolía muchísimo más que su cuerpo mallugado, dolía saber que ese dolor lo había experimentado hace cuatro años y que en ese preciso momento quemaba con fuerza dentro de ella.

—Lo siento, Mimi, yo de verdad lo siento, me arrepentí de haber tomado esa decisión tan impulsiva, tenía miedo y no supe cómo manejarlo.

Mimi asintió con un movimiento corto y automático, no quería seguir escuchándolo, era ella la que se arrepentía el haber insistido tanto por verle, era un golpe por el cual no se había preparado.

La puerta corrediza se abrió, entrando por ella su madre, seguida de su papá, notó como Taichi se tensaba en el asiento y como su mamá le miraba feo.

—Permiso—susurró Taichi, colocándose de pie—. Señor Tachikawa, señora Tachikawa—dijo a modo de saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, su padre respondió a la reverencia y su madre solo movió la cabeza, Taichi sin mediar más palabras salió de la habitación.

—Cariño—susurró su papá y Mimi no pudo contenerse, rompiendo a llorar ante el dolor de su corazón roto, su padre se acercó a ella y la acurrucó en su pecho acariciando su cabeza, su mamá también se acercó y agarró su mano con fuerza, Mimi se sentía avergonzada, por llorar por algo que ya había vivido, por haber insistido tanto en verlo, por saber que su relación de tantos años quizás no había significado tanto para el que ella creía era el amor de su vida.

* * *

Y BUENOOOOO, Izzie aquí de vuelta despues de la gran depresión que me atacó sin piedad (No es excusa pero es cierto), pero aquí estoy con esta historia que desde el año pasado vengo planificando y no he podido desarrollar por falta de mi hermosa amiga Inspiración. A todos los que leen Airi no se preocupen que de que la continuo la continuo, lo que sucede es que mi laptop se arruino y perdi todo, asi que toca volver a empezar, pero prometo no dejar de lado ese proyecto.

Les mando a todos un besoooo y espero que les guste esta historia.


	2. ELLA

**Izzie presente en tiempos de cuarentena.**

Recomendación musical para este capitulo:

Take On Me- A ha (youtubecom /watch?v=FyYcdQIoyU4)

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

**Ella**

We're talking away

I don't know what

I'm to say I'll say it anyway

Today's another day to find you

Shying away

I'll be coming for your love, okay?

"Ella no te recuerda"

"Te recuerda a ti claro, pero como tu amigo Yamato"

"Ella lo olvidó…olvidó los últimos cinco años de su vida"

"Ella no lo recuerda"

Yamato abrió los ojos de golpe, su respiración entrecortada no le permitía pensar con claridad, su cuerpo lo sentía helado y frío sudor recorría su frente, pronto se sintió mareado y la pesadez en su cuerpo le hacía sentir un poquito más miserable.

Reconoció el techo de una de las habitaciones del apartamento de sus padres, cayó en cuenta que nada de lo que había pasado había sido una pesadilla y que efectivamente estaba reposando en un lugar ajeno a su hogar, que había tenido un grave accidente dejándole su pierna derecha desecha-y con un par de clavos-, su brazo izquierdo con un esguince, su cuerpo mallugado y su corazón completamente roto.

Dolía, dolía todo, pero lo que más dolía era ese vacío que había quedado dentro de él, desde que le dieron la peor noticia de su vida, desde que le dejaron muerto en vida, muerto, así como el amor de Mimi había muerto ese día, desaparecido por completo, como si nunca hubiese existido.

¿Qué podría hacer ahora?

¿Cómo soportaría verla a los ojos y no encontrar ese brillo lleno de amor para él y nada más que para él?

¿Cómo podría vivir sin un pedazo de su alma?

Porque eso era ella para él, parte de su alma, que le había dado no sólo luz a su vida, sino que le había hecho crecer como persona, ver la vida de una manera diferente, ser un mejor hombre, le había sacado de la miseria en que su familia se estaba hundiendo y no sólo a él, a su padre y a su madre, y ahora nada, absolutamente nada de eso existía en ella.

Era simplemente Yamato, el mejor amigo de Taichi, el chico con el que ella casi no había congeniado en toda su vida.

Era eso, y nada más que eso.

— ¿Yamato?

La suave voz de su madre lo hizo salir de esa pesadilla de pensamientos en la que se había sumergido, la puerta de la habitación se abrió ligeramente y él alcanzó a ver la cabeza de ella, que se asomaba con cierta timidez.

—Tienes visitas.

— ¿Quién?—preguntó él, en un tono seco, no se sentía de ánimos de hablar con más personas que lo miraban como si se hubiese muerto Mimi, gesto que le hacía sentir más miserable.

—Los padres de Mimi.

Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo y sintió como su pierna izquierda temblaba terriblemente, desde el accidente, él no los había visto, y tener que confrontarlos en ese momento, le causaba el peor de los pánicos.

— ¿Yama?

—Está bien—murmuró a medias, sintiéndose mareado ante la presencia de ellos.

Su madre desapareció, dejando la puerta entreabierta, a los segundos escuchó unos pasos que lograron acelerar su corazón, la puerta se abrió por completo, dejando ver las figuras de sus suegros, Satoe tenía los ojos llorosos y Keisuke se miraba apenado, Yamato tragó duro dándose cuenta que aún no estaba listo para eso.

—¡Yamato, querido!—saludó Satoe, acercándose a él, Keisuke en silencio jaló una silla para su esposa colocándola a un lado de su cama, en donde ella se sentó y agarró su mano, apretándola con fuerza, Keisuke se mantuvo detrás de su esposa, en silencio—. ¡De verdad lo lamento tanto! Nuestra hija, ella, simplemente no puede recordarlo, no sólo a ti hijo, no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que pasó en esos cinco años.

Yamato asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo esas palabras como un balde de agua fría que calaba no solo su cuerpo, sino la parte de su alma que aún quedaba en él, a pesar de que ya sabía eso, escucharlo de los padres de ella, era aún más doloroso y más real que nunca.

—El doctor dice que es temporal—comentó Keisuke, cortando el doloroso silencio que se había formado en la habitación—. Tenemos que dejarla, ella poco a poco recordará, solo tendrás que aguantar un poco.

— ¿Y si no recuerda?—soltó en un susurro y soltar ese miedo a viva voz, le hizo temblar, sus ojos ardieron, sintiendo como inevitablemente rompería a llorar, justo como había llorado en su soledad, antes de caer profundamente dormido.

—Lo hará—dijo Satoe con determinación—. Ella recordará todo y esto solo será una pesadilla, Yama, así como dijo Keisuke, solo aguanta un poco, solo un poco.

Él asintió no muy convencido de poder soportar aquella petición, Keisuke alzó su mano y la colocó sobre su cabeza revolviendo su cabello en un gesto de cariño y apoyo, eso le hizo querer llorar ahí mismo, él no quería eso, no lo quería para nada, él no quería sentir ese luto en su corazón, esa resignación de que la había perdido para siempre.

—Por mientras, Mimi se quedará en nuestra casa, sabes que eres bienvenido siempre que quieras—comentó Keisuke en ese tono paternal que él conocía perfectamente—.Pero hemos decidido no comentarle nada a ella hasta que tú lo hagas, lo que si le mencionamos es sobre Deco Eventos, ya que ella no entiende que hacían juntos en el accidente.

—Sí—interrumpió Satoe—. Ella sabe que ustedes son socios de la empresa y que han ido a muchos eventos juntos, también le hemos mencionado del evento del sábado, no sé si llevará a cabo, debido a la situación.

—Sí—dijo él con determinación, a pesar de que no se acordaba de eso hasta que Satoe se lo recordó—. Es algo sencillo, ellos solo querían unos cupcakes, estoy seguro que Mimi podrá hacerlos, le pediré ayuda a Takeru, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, sólo llévenla al negocio, a los ocho de la mañana.

—Está bien, nosotros lo haremos—dijo Keisuke—. También te trajimos esto.

Keisuke le entregó el celular de Mimi, una bolsa de terciopelo pequeña que él no quiso abrir y las llaves del apartamento.

—Las llaves quédenselas, pueden necesitar algo—dijo él, devolviéndoselas a Keisuke—. Sus cosas, ropa, zapatos, que ella se sienta cómoda con lo suyo es el primer paso, creo—concluyó no muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Tienes razón, hijo—dijo Satoe—. El celular te lo dejaremos, ella ha estado preguntando por él, pero tiene clave, supongo que tú te la sabes.

Yamato asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, viendo fijamente el celular con la pantalla rota y apagado entre sus manos.

—Queremos que tú también se lo entregues, cuando estés listo—pidió Keisuke.

Yamato aceptó y poco a poco el tema fue dejado atrás, enfocándose en la salud de él y la forma en que estaba llevando el proceso, hablaron poco y pronto se despidieron, no sin antes darle ánimos y recordarle que siempre sería bienvenido, hecho que le hizo sentir mínimamente bien.

Hasta que volvió a quedarse sólo, y la realidad habían vuelto a golpearle con fuerza.

* * *

Mimi bostezó por tercera vez en diez minutos, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían y como su cuerpo se tornaba pesado, revisó su reloj viendo como faltaban 10 minutos para las 7 de la mañana.

Ese sábado había amanecido muy frío, el abrigo que llevaba puesto no lo sentía suficiente y la plática con Miyako la sentía lejana, desde el accidente, era normal para ella perderse en sus propios pensamientos y hundirse en varios minutos de silencio, en especial cuando se sentía cansada, como ese día.

Su mamá ya le había mencionado que ese sábado se reuniría con Yamato y con Takeru, para preparar unos cupcakes que unos clientes habían pedido, ella había visto la imagen de lo que querían y de inmediato supo cómo debía hacerlo, tenía desde los 16 años haciendo repostería y gracias a Dios, eso no lo había perdido.

Ese día nublado, Mimi madrugó, Miyako la había buscado a las 6 de la mañana llena de entusiasmo, queriéndola llevar a hacer un mandado antes de acompañarla a la repostería en Tokio.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, deteniéndose en lugares que para ella eran totalmente nuevos, Mimi se sentía maravillada, era justo como cuando regresó de Estados Unidos y vio cómo su ciudad evolucionaba año con año.

—Entonces, ¿Joe´s ya no está?—preguntó una vez más Mimi, recordando el bar que siempre frecuentaba con las chicas en ese tiempo.

—No es que ya no esté, sólo que le cambiaron el nombre y su concepto.

—Pues es como que ya no esté—dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros, notó como Miyako ignoraba su comentario y seguía caminando, como perdida entre sus pensamientos, eso la extrañó, Miyako jamás la dejaría hablando sola.

—Miya, ¿Está todo bien?

— ¡Llegamos!—gritó su amiga, tras un largo silencio que a Mimi le supo a tortura, pronto se detuvieron frente a un enorme edificio, color verde, con acabados finos y grandes ventanales.

— ¿Dónde estamos, Miya?

Miyako comenzó a reír suave y con cierta complicidad que ella no entendía, no recordaba en lo absoluto haber estado en ese edificio anteriormente y eso ocasionaba que su estómago se contrajera de nervios.

—¡Te tengo una sorpresa!—dijo ella, con ese entusiasmo que ella recordaba perfectamente, la tomó de la mano y sin mediar más palabras la arrastró hasta el elevador, Mimi se sintió aún más nerviosa, ante el silencio de su amiga y ante la sonrisa divertida que ahora ella plasmaba en su rostro.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso 8, Miyako la volvió a jalar al largo pasillo de ese edificio, deteniéndose frente a una puerta color café.

—Miya, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?—preguntó, viendo como su amigas sacaba una llave electrónica de su bolso, pronto entendió que se trataba del apartamento de su amiga. — ¿Ya no vives con tus papás, Miya?

— ¡Bienvenida a mi hogar, Mimi!

Gritó Miyako una vez abierta la puerta y como antes, la jaló hasta introducirla en el umbral del apartamento, un aroma a café invadió sus fosas nasales y se alcanzaba a escuchar música jazz de fondo, desde la entrada Mimi observó a detalle el apartamento, era pequeño pero se miraba muy acogedor, la pequeña sala, estaba perfectamente decorada, pintada una pared de color naranja y el resto del apartamento en color blanco, lográndose ver elegante, tenía grandes ventanales que permitían filtrar la luz del día y que el apartamento se viera totalmente iluminado.

—Miyako, está hermoso—dijo ella casi en un suspiro lleno de admiración, encantada con la nueva vida que le estaba mostrando su amiga.

— ¡Amor!—gritó Miyako, sorprendiéndola aún más. — ¡Ya estamos aquí!

— ¡¿Estás viviendo con Ken?!—gritó Mimi a su vez, callándose de inmediato, ¿Qué tal si Miyako ya no estaba con Ken? ¿Qué tal si estaba viviendo con un hombre completamente desconocido para ella y le cayera mal? ¿Cómo podría vivir con eso?

Notó como la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abría, Miyako la jaló nuevamente y Mimi tuvo que quitarse las botas que llevaba puestas con prisas, trastabillando, Miyako la llevó a la sala y al alzar la vista, notó como Ken salía de la habitación, con una risueña bebé en brazos, Mimi sintió como el corazón se le detenía por unos segundos, al ver como Miyako agarraba a la pequeña niña en sus brazos y le comenzaba a dar besos.

—Mimi, te presento a tu ahijada, Kioko.

Mimi llevó sus manos hacia su boca, en una clara muestra de incredulidad, la bebé de cabello negro y ojos color café, comenzó a reír ante las muecas que Miyako le estaba haciendo.

—Tiene seis meses—dijo Ken, a quien ella había olvidado completamente saludar—. Y si, tú eres la madrina.

—No puedo creerlo—susurró, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y como su vista se tornaba vidriosa—. No lo recuerdo—dijo, con voz entrecortada—. No lo recuerdo.

—No, no, Mimi, no—dijo Miyako, tiñendo su voz en preocupación, Ken tomó a la niña permitiéndole tomar a su amiga en sus brazos y darle un fuerte abrazo.

—No lo recuerdo—dijo una vez más, sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas—. No recuerdo nada de esto, Miyako, no recuerdo a mi propia ahijada.

—No te sientas mal—susurró su amiga en su oído a la vez que acariciaba su cabello con ternura—. Ahora no la recuerdas, pero pronto, esto será solo una anécdota que contarás con risas.

— ¿Y si no lo recuerdo nunca?—susurró con voz entrecortada y aguda—. Ahora entiendo porque tus pechos están tan grandes, ¡Yo pensé que te habías operado!—gritó, rompiendo a llorar fuertemente, seguida de Miyako quien no soportó ver a su casi hermana llorar y pronto la pequeña Kioko se había unido en la sinfonía de llantos agudos.

* * *

Yamato revisó una vez más el reloj en su muñeca derecha, viendo como éste marcaba las 8: 15 de la mañana, él estaba seguro que le había dicho a Miyako a las 8 en punto, a él no le gustaba la impuntualidad, mucho menos cuando se trataba del reencuentro con Mimi, sabía que era muy mala idea cuando Satoe le había comunicado que sería su amiga impuntual la que llevaría a Mimi a la repostería, ¡Lo sabía! Y sin embargo había aceptado sin hesitar todo por la ansiedad que le provocaba el tener que verla de nuevo.

—Tranquilo, tú sabes cómo es Miyako.

Yamato observó a su hermano desde la silla de ruedas donde debía estar confinado hasta recuperarse, éste limpiaba la mesa de la cocina a la vez que tarareaba una canción de pop famosa, Yamato suspiró, revolviendo sus cabellos con molestia, había llegado a la repostería temprano, Takeru se encargó de limpiar y de buscar todos los utensilios que necesitarían y él simplemente se encargó de ver su reloj, desesperado porque ya pasara la hora.

Miró una vez más y con molestia notó como apenas marcaba las 8:16, dieciséis minutos de retraso, dieciséis malditos minutos, comenzaba a entrar en crisis, su corazón palpitaba con pesadez golpeando duro su pecho, su pierna izquierda temblaba frenética, y sus dedos tamborileaban su pierna derecha, estaba nervioso, irritado y desesperado, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y la puerta de vidrio la miraba cada vez más lejana, ¿Por qué diablos había confiado en Miyako?

Su reloj dio las 8: 30 y él pensó que moriría ahí mismo de un infarto y fue entonces cuando la pequeña y lejana puerta se abrió, haciendo que su corazón brincara una vez más al ritmo de la campanilla colocada sobre la puerta, anunciando la llegada de quien tanto anhelaba.

—Disculpen, disculpen, ¡Les juro que no fue mi intención!

Yamato no prestó atención a los gritos agudos de Miyako, quien ya había entrado al lugar y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Takeru, sus ojos nublados de miedo se detuvieron en ella, detenida en la entrada y viendo el lugar con admiración, viendo su repostería como aquel sueño lejano que hace muchos años había compartido con él.

Su cuerpo, se miraba más delgado y su cabello había perdido el brillo que le caracterizaba, sus ojos avellanas se miraban cansados y aun así Yamato no podía dejar de contemplar lo hermosa que se miraba así y cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de él, algo dentro de él se rompió.

Había curiosidad, preocupación y empatía, pero sus ojos ya no brillaban con ese amor que tanto le profesaba, en sus ojos ya no existía esa complicidad, el anhelo, pasión y cariño, su mirada preocupada, no denotaba nada más que eso, una simple muestra de amistad.

Ella se acercó y él pensó que ahí mismo moriría y cuando se agachó y sus brazos le envolvieron con un fraternal abrazo, él quiso ahí mismo echarse a llorar.

— ¡Yama!—dijo su nombre mientras se separaba apresuradamente de él, como temiendo que él la fuese a rechazar—. ¡Oh Dios!, ¡No sabía que estabas tan grave!—lloriqueó ella viendo detenidamente su pierna rota—. ¡Nadie me dijo nada!, ¡Ay! ¡Lamento tanto no haberte llamado!—chilló, al borde de las lágrimas, seguramente sintiendo culpa por no haber preguntado por él.

—No te preocupes, Mimi—gritó Takeru por él, al darse cuenta que él, no podía decir nada. —Solo es una pierna rota y un brazo medio chueco, no pasa nada.

— ¡Takeru!—chilló ella, corriendo a abrazarle, siendo correspondida casi de inmediato por él—. ¡Mamá no dejó que me fueran a visitar!—barboteó ella, abrazando con más fuerza al chico, Yamato la observó de lejos, Mimi siempre simpatizó con su hermano, logrando un vínculo fraternal, desde niños habían conectado y con el pasar de los años la amistad fue creciendo, sin embargo con él, apenas en el año 2010 estaban forjando una amistad, y fue hasta muchos meses después que lograron tener platicas con complicidad.

—Tranquilo—susurró Miyako, colocando su mano en su hombro y apretándole fuerte, sacándole de su ensoñación, observó como Takeru le mostraba toda la repostería y donde estaban guardadas todos los aparatos, platos, bandejas e ingredientes, notó como Mimi chillaba emocionada, como una pequeña niña entrando a una juguetería—.Lamento haberme tardado, le presenté a Kioko y se puso a llorar, nos costó mucho consolarla, de verdad no quise llegar tarde.

—Está bien—susurró con voz entrecortada, su garganta y pecho ardían, tenerla tan cerca dolía mucho más que los días que estuvo solo.

Mimi se acercó una vez más a él y Miyako se fue con Takeru a platicar, dejándole solo una vez más con ella, su cuerpo se tensó al ver la timidez en ella, vio como ella jalaba una de las sillas y se sentaba a la par de él.

—La decoración está hermosa—dijo, con cierta timidez, mirando al suelo a la vez que enredaba la punta de su dedo con un mechón de su cabello.

Yamato observó a su alrededor, el lugar era pequeño, pintado en tonos celeste y rosa pálido, la refrigeradora, los hornos y mesa eran de azul celeste, había una pequeña vitrina para algunos postres que vendían al público y tres mesas redondas también azul celeste para los clientes que venían para sus pedidos, el lugar tenía un concepto abierto y muchos de los clientes podían observar el trabajo que ellos realizaban al preparar los postres.

—Tú lo decoraste—dijo él al fin, atreviéndose a hablar con ella—. Escogiste el celeste porque mi color favorito es el azul y el rosa, porque quedaba bonito.

—Claro, definitivamente es algo que yo haría—. Una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en sus labios, viendo una vez más su repostería—. Pero no entiendo, hay pocas mesas para los clientes, ¿No se llena mucho?

—Si hay días que se llenan—respondió viendo también las mesas redondas y pequeñas en su local—. En realidad nosotros trabajamos mediante encargos por internet, tenemos varios clientes que nos hacen grandes pedidos y bueno, nuestra empresa no solo se encarga de los postres, nosotros nos dedicamos a los eventos, decoramos el salón, hacemos los arreglos de mesa y muchas veces hemos preparado los bocadillos.

Mimi abrió los ojos impresionada, viéndole incrédula, jamás había imaginado que un futuro iba a tener lo que estaba escuchando y viendo, ella siempre quiso ser repostera, pero jamás llegó a pensar que una empresa que abarcara tanto, eso sonaba mágico, algo que encajaba perfectamente con ella, algo que ella estaba segura que lo hubiera hecho sin dudar, pero, lo que si nunca llegó a imaginar es que Yamato sería su socio, de todos, Yamato era la persona con la que menos se llevaba, cruzaban palabras, muchos chistes y a veces una que otra anécdota pero casi siempre era porque Tai estaba con ellos.

—Toshiko es la que nos ayuda con los arreglos florales—continuó él, quien tenía su vista fijada en la entrada de la repostería y no en ella, Mimi lo observó detenidamente, se miraba delgado y algo cabizbajo, su rostro pintaba ojeras y sus ojos se miraban tristes y algo perdidos, Mimi sentía extraño, su estómago se había revuelto desde que lo vio y no pudo evitar verlo tan atractivo incluso en esa condición y cuando le abrazó, un chispazo recorrió todo su cuerpo, tanto que le hizo separarse casi de inmediato de él, era extraño, ella nunca se había sentido así por él, ¿podrían ser secuelas de su accidente?, ¿Quizás?—. Y también tenemos a dos chicos que nos ayudan cuando los eventos son muy grandes, a veces toca preparar bocadillos, pastel y decorar el salón, no nos damos abasto.

—Ohh…—susurró ella escuchando lo último que él había dicho por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos—. Es realmente grande—dijo, admirada por lo lejos que había llegado en cinco años—. Es hermoso, ¡Me encanta!

Yamato la observó de reojo, viendo la enorme sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro, su corazón palpitó más rápido, al saber que no podía abrazarla, besarla ni decirle lo realmente agradecido que estaba al saber que ella estaba bien, que estaba viva, respirando el mismo aire y a su lado, aunque fuese de esa manera.

—Estoy feliz de que estés bien.— Se atrevió a decir, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba al tener sus pupilas color miel viéndole fijamente, ella volvió a sonreír, gesto que le hizo sonreír también.

—Yo estoy feliz que tú estés bien—.dijo ella con la misma timidez con que le había hablado antes—. Mamá había dicho que te dieron de alta un día después de que me dieron a mí, quise hablar contigo y con los chicos, pero, no recuerdo la clave de mi celular y mucho menos los números, mamá tampoco se los sabía, me siento mal por no haberte llamado, no sabía que tenías tu pierna rota.

—No te preocupes por eso—dijo, en un susurro—. Es más grave lo que te pasó a ti.

—Sí, creo—contestó ella en un susurro aún más bajo que el de él—.Es extraño, se siente como un vacío, el último recuerdo de mi vida es del accidente que tuve con mis padres en el 2010, luego todo es negro, a veces blanco, otras veces voces, pero nada.

Mimi no entendía por qué, pero se le hacía muy fácil soltar lo que sentía por dentro ante él, la persona con la que menos había tratado, quizás, era la sensación de confianza al haberlo elegido como socio para un proyecto tan grande o quizás era porque él había sufrido el mismo accidente que ella y se notaba que también estaba teniendo una lucha interna que lo tenía igual de triste como la tenía a ella.

—Tranquila—dijo él, aclarando su garganta, su mano derecha se alzó hasta tocar el brazo de ella, una descarga eléctrica lo sacudió por dentro y el deseo de estrecharla entre sus brazos le quemó por dentro—. No lo fuerces, los recuerdos llegarán.

Mimi asintió, no muy convencida de ello, su brazo cosquilleaba justo donde la mano de Yamato le apretaba, era tan extraño, no se sentía dueña de sus emociones y de las reacciones de su cuerpo, desde que salió del hospital no le había sucedido algo así.

—Ya debemos empezar—comentó Yamato, quitando su mano del brazo de ella y mirando hacia la cocina—. Este pedido es fácil pero debemos entregarlo a las 5 de la tarde, Takeru te ayudará a entregarlos también.

—Me parece bien—dijo ella, mostrando una vez más su sonrisa entusiasmada, esa que tanto le gustaba ver en sus labios cada vez que una noticia o evento llegaba a su vida.

Mimi se colocó de pie y le ayudó empujando la silla de ruedas hacia la cocina, Yamato sintió extraño, sabiendo que ahora, esa sería la única manera en que la podría tener cerca, todo se miraba surreal, era como que si estuviera atrapado en una pesadilla.

Pesadilla que parecía nunca querer acabar.

* * *

—Pensé que hoy se lo ibas a decir.

Yamato observó de reojo a Miyako, quien lavaba los utensilios utilizados para la preparación de los cupcakes, Mimi junto con Takeru se habían ido a realizar la entrega dejándole solo con Miyako, ella lo acompañaría hasta el apartamento de sus padres y se había ofrecido con la limpieza para no atrasarlos con la entrega.

—No era el momento para hacerlo—contestó él, seco, pretendiendo con eso dar por terminada la plática.

— ¿Sabes?, Nunca será el momento para que le digas, no te recomiendo que dejes pasar el tiempo, ella tiene derecho a saberlo.

—No puedo—susurró, más para él que para ella—. Yo…no puedo.

Miyako dejó de lavar y le miró fijamente, Yamato en su silla de ruedas estaba cabizbajo, derrotado, como que si la batalla ya estuviera perdida, cuando apenas venía empezando, Miyako no supo que hacer, nunca lo había visto tan mal, tan transparente, tan herido y todo por una muy mala jugada del destino.

—Yamato, no te puedes rendir sin intentarlo, ella te ama muchísimo, no puedes permitir que ese amor se pierda por completo.

—Ella no lo recuerda, ella recuerda a Taichi, sus recuerdos son del año en el que ella estaba de novia con él.

Miyako guardó silencio, sabiendo que lo que había dicho Yamato era real, Mimi había despertado preguntando por él, porque en sus recuerdos era Taichi y no Yamato y estaba segura que Mimi pegaría el grito al cielo cuando supiera quien era Yamato verdaderamente en su vida, pero eso jamás significaría que su amiga lo desecharía del todo, ella confiaba que Mimi se detendría a analizarlo todo.

—Pareciera que no conocieras a Mimi—dijo ella en tono confidencial—.Si, obviamente será sorprendente para ella, pero jamás te rechazaría Yama, quizás al principio se sentirá confundida pero no te lastimaría Yamato, ella se detendría a pensar y estaría curiosa por todo y luego, ella lo recordará todo y esto solo será un capitulo en sus vidas.

— ¿Y si no lo recuerda?—preguntó, soltando una vez más el miedo que le embargaba desde que le dieron la noticia—. ¿Y si nunca llega a recordar?

—Recordará, ya verás que sí y estoy segurísima que se enojará mucho cuando se de cuenta que no quieres luchar por ella, ¡Se enojará muchísimo!

Yamato dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, imaginando como Mimi lo regañaría por estar de esa manera, pero la realidad dentro de él era mucho más oscura de lo que aparentaba ante todos, el miedo y la miseria se habían apoderado de él y no había más que autocompasión dentro de él, quería avanzar, pero sencillamente en ese momento no podía, la sola idea de perder a Mimi para siempre le paralizaba, hundiéndole un poco más en la miseria.

En donde todas las noches rogaba despertar de la pesadilla en la que había quedado atrapado por tantos días.

* * *

Mimi se miró en el espejo detenidamente, su cabello castaño estaba completamente liso y su rostro estaba maquillado ligeramente, viéndose así, Mimi se reconoció hermosa, desde el accidente, no había tenido oportunidad de arreglarse, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo que su madre le había dado, el cual le había quedado un poco flojo debido a todo el peso que había perdido en dos semanas y media, sin embargo, ante el espejo, ella podía ver su característica belleza.

Había pasado una semana y media desde la primera vez que vio a Yamato y conoció su negocio, había ido dos veces más a hacer tres pasteles y varios pedidos de dulces, Takeru, Miyako e incluso Hikari se les había unido a ayudarle a preparar todo, a los chicos que trabajaban con ellos aún no los conocía, Yamato había dicho que estaban de vacaciones y que muy pronto les conocería.

Sus migrañas todavía seguían molestándole, pero habían disminuido un poco debido a las medicinas que le habían recetado, sus recuerdos, sin embargo seguían ausentes, siendo lo mismo desde que despertó del accidente, a veces escuchaba voces a lo lejos, pero nunca lograba captar lo que las voces le decían, otras veces miraba figuras borrosas que parecían acercársele a querer decir algo, pero una vez más, los recuerdos no llegaban, otras veces se levantaba desorientada, sintiendo que la vida que ahora vivía no era la suya.

Y otras pocas noches despertaba con el recuerdo de Taichi y el hoyo en su estómago se hacía más grande y su corazón más pequeño, trataba de no pensarlo lo más que pudiera, pero habían muchas veces en que simplemente era inevitable, su amor estaba fresco en su memoria, incluso recordaba la última platica que había tenido con él antes del choque en ese verano, le parecía una mala broma despertar un día y saber que todo lo que habían construido juntos se acabó, ¡Ni siquiera se había acercado a buscarla en todo este tiempo! Ni una llamada, un mensaje, una carta incluso, no había nada, Taichi la había eliminado por completo de su vida y ella no podía terminar de entender el por qué.

— ¡Mimi!—gritó su madre desde la cocina—¡Han llegado!

Mimi escuchó gritos y risas y supo que Miyako ya estaba afuera, aspiró aire con fuerza y se miró una vez más en el espejo, cambiando su rostro de tristeza por uno de alegría, pues esa noche, se había prometido disfrutar de sus amigas justo como la hacía antes de que todo ese desastre que le cambió por completo su vida.

* * *

Las cuatro estaban juntas de nuevo, sentadas en una de las mesas del bar que según ellas mismas habían dicho era el más popular de Odaiba, era acogedor, elegante y fino, estaba lleno de jóvenes y adultos, la música era variada, desde pop japonés a la música movida en español, las chicas reían y bebían una botella de Vodka que habían pedido hacía 15 minutos atrás, Mimi ya llevaba su tercer trago y comenzaba a sentirse alegre, riendo por cualquier ocurrencia que Miyako decía, habían hablado de todo, comenzando con chismes de los chicos del Instituto donde habían asistido y terminando con las vidas actuales de su pequeño grupo de amistad, Superior Joe era todo un médico, que actualmente estudiaba un doctorado, Koushiro estudiaba también para su maestría en Ingeniería de sistemas y Takeru se dedicaba a editar libros de varios autores y asimismo estaba por publicar su primer libro.

Pronto cada una había empezado a contar ciertas cosas de su vida, como Miyako que trabajaba en una famosa empresa de tecnología y Ken había comenzado ese año como policía para posteriormente convertirse en Detective, según sus palabras no estaban casados y no pensaban en ello por los momentos, Sora, había sido contratada por una diseñadora para que trabajara en su firma, permitiéndole crear sus propios diseños, y tener su propia cartera de clientes, y Hikari, era maestra en un jardín de niños, lo cual disfrutaba al máximo, porque desde niña ese había sido su sueño.

—Pues, estoy comprometida con Takeru.

Había dicho Hikari bien entrada la noche y con la botella ya por acabar, Mimi gritó emocionada viendo el enorme anillo que estaba sobre su dedo izquierdo, las chicas rieron con complicidad, Mimi rio alegre por la noticia y por el calor de los tragos, Hikari se miraba realmente feliz por su compromiso.

—¿Cuándo se casan?—preguntó ella, palpando con sus dedos la alianza de compromiso, Mimi estaba segura que en ningún momento le había visto el anillo, suponía que Hikari estaba esperando el momento indicado para darle la gran noticia.

—En un mes, Mimi—dijo ella tratando de contener su alegría.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Gritó consternada—.¿Como que en un mes? ¡Es muy pronto!

Las chicas rieron una vez más y ella se sintió un tanto avergonzada, estaba en desventaja, ellas sabían muchísimo más que lo que veía a simple vista.

—Tenemos un año comprometidos—dijo Hikari, guiñándole el ojo—. Tú y Yama nos están organizando la boda.

Mimi calló al escuchar el nombre de Yamato y sintió otra vez los cosquilleos que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de él, ahora, que estaba casi borracha, se permitió pensar en eso que no se atrevía a pensar estando sobria, el hecho de que su cuerpo reaccionaba extraño cada que lo tenía cerca e incluso cuando lo escuchaba hablar, ¿A caso le gustaba? O ¿Estaba confundida porque él se había convertido en su socio?

Mimi no se sentía a gusto con ese pensamiento, Yamato y ella eran totalmente incompatibles, ella jamás había pensado en él románticamente y estaba segura que mucho menos él, que apenas se estaba acercando a ella cuando tenía su relación con Tai y con lo que había descubierto días atrás de él, no le parecía correcto pensarlo como pareja.

— ¿Mimi, está todo bien? ¿Pasa algo?

Mimi mordió su labio ante la pregunta hecha, no sabía quien la había hecho y tampoco le interesaba en saber, era la pregunta en sí que daba vueltas en su cabeza aturdida por el alcohol, ¿Pasaba algo?, ¿Qué pasaba?

—No sé—dijo ella consternada—. No sé, hay algo extraño conmigo—guardó silencio por un momento, sintiendo la atenta mirada de sus amigas, pronto su cuerpo se sintió caliente y se sentía como una adolescente que iba a confesar que le gustaba un chico, negó con un movimiento brusco con su cabeza ante ese pensamiento y mareada se bebió lo que restaba en su vaso—. Estos días me he sentido rara con Yamato—se atrevió a decir, notando como las chicas cambiaban su rostro de preocupación a uno de consternación e incluso de pánico, Mimi se arrepintió de haber soltado eso, ¿Qué tal si era cierto eso?—. ¡No me malinterpreten! ¡Solo es que estoy confundida!

— ¿Confundida en que, Mimi?—preguntó Hikari, sacándole de su crisis mental, Sora y Miyako la seguían viendo fijamente, cómplices de algo que no sabía.

—No sé—volvió a repetir, siendo totalmente honesta, no sabía en que estaba confundida, o sea, ¡Solo había visto tres veces a Yamato! Y en esas tres veces sintió ese extraño cosquilleo y mariposas en el estómago, ¡Como toda una adolescente hormonada! ¡Eso no era normal!

— ¿Yamato te ha dicho algo, Mimi?—preguntó Sora seria, lo cual la puso nerviosa a ella, ya que realmente Yamato no había dicho nada relevante.

—No, solo siento raro—confesó dubitativa y pudo ver como Miyako mordía su labio inquieta, como queriendo decir algo que no debía—. Hace unos días, estábamos preparando un pastel, y él me ayudó con unos adornos para el pastel, y pude notar que tenía un anillo de matrimonio en su dedo, ¿Él está casado?, si es así, ¿Por qué no me habían contado? Es decir, hemos hablado de todos los chicos, ¿Por qué no me mencionaron eso?

Mimi pudo notar el momento exacto en que sus amigas palidecieron y un silencio incomodo inundó la mesa, Miyako parecía en trance, Sora miraba hacia un lado y Hikari tocaba su anillo una y otra vez en una clara muestra de nerviosismo, ¿Por qué no le decían nada? ¿A caso había pasado algo malo con la esposa de Yamato y por eso no le habían contado nada?

— ¿Pasó algo malo con la esposa?—preguntó Mimi de inmediato, impaciente e incómoda al pensar que había dicho algo malo.

—Eh, no, bueno, sí, pero eh…—titubeó Sora, y esa respuesta fue suficiente para saber que efectivamente Yamato estaba casado y al parecer la esposa era alguien ajena al grupo y muy seguramente era odiada por ellas, por las reacciones de ellas era evidente y eso en cierta forma le había hecho sentir un tanto decepcionada, pues ahora, se sentía avergonzaba ante las reacciones de su cuerpo ante la presencia del rubio.

— ¿La chica nos cae mal? ¿Es eso? ¿A caso Yamato se casó con una loca tóxica?

El silencio se interrumpió ante el estallido de risas de Miyako, quien golpeaba la mesa con la palma de su mano y su rostro se había tornado rojo, reía entre nerviosa y divertida por las palabras que había soltado, dejándole a ella perpleja con su ataque de risa repentino, Hikari le siguió rompiendo en risas también, contagiada por Miyako y el alcohol, Sora medio esbozó una sonrisa y Mimi no sabía si insistir o no.

Una canción que nunca antes había escuchado sonó ocasionando que Hikari y Miyako gritaran emocionadas ante el ritmo pegajoso de la canción, Sora comenzó a tararear y las tres se pararon para bailar alrededor de la mesa, a Mimi no le quedó de otra que seguirles, bailando con ellas, desechó todo pensamiento con Yamato y se dedicó a disfrutar el resto de la noche.

Más adelante se preocuparía por eso.

* * *

Hola chicos, aquí esta el capitulo dos de esta historia, lamento mucho la tardanza, he estado sin computadora y así no puedo avanzar, ahora estoy actualizandome con Airi para poder subir mi siguiente capitulo.

Espero de todo corazón que todos estén bien ante esta pandemia, les deseo mucha salud y les mando muchas bendiciones para que todo este bien en sus paises y pronto podamos tratar de encontrar un camino en esta vida y sobrellevarla con este coronavirus.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo y espero leerlos pronto.

REVIEWS SIN CUENTA:

Nessa: No te preocupes bella, aquí estoy, al pie de la bandera, un fuerte abrazo espero todo este bien en tu país.

Guest: Muchisimas gracias, pondré mi mayor esfuerzo con todas mis historias, que todo este bien en tu país.

Bertha: ¡BERTHA! que gusto me da leerte, me alegra mucho que sigas en el fandom, espero disfrutes del capitulo, y de todo corazon espero estes con salud y todo este bien en tu país.

Lenore312: Me alegra muchisimo que te gustara la historia, espero puedas disfrutar de este capitulo, y no te preocupes Airi es el siguiente capitulo. Un beso y te deseo exitos


End file.
